iWish and iGrant
by iSam101
Summary: When Sam starts to think about her mom's life she realizes that she doesn't want it...she wants to live her own. She sits and writes all of her wishes down, but what happens when a  certain tech geek finds it... What will he do?  Seddie.
1. iWish

**Hey all! : ) this is a new story idea I thought up and I hope like it! The POV is going to shift a couple of time through out the story but it's going to be mainly Freddie but the first chapter is Sam's.**

**As said…Sam's POV…**

As I lay in bed, I listened to the fight raging on out side of my bed room door. It was between my mom and her soon-to-be EX-boyfriend.

I heard the door slam and came to the conclusion that my assumptions were correct. They had been going out for about 2 months and I was surprised, most of her relationships only last a couple of weeks let alone days…I guess some things never last.

I want that to be different for me. I want everything that has gone wrong in my mother's life to go right in mine. School, jobs …love.

There are many things I want and some I need but I know I'll never have.

'_But it doesn't hurt to want I guess.'_ I thought with a sigh and got up to go sit at my desk across the room.

I got out a brand new note book that Carly had given me from my back pack and a black _Sharpe_ marker also and wrote on the cover **….**_**Sam's 100 and 1 wishes….**_

I flipped it open and began to write ….__**1...**

**I'm really sorry this is so short but I decided to have Freddie's POV start up next. If you have any ideas for any of Sam's wishes and would like to share them with me please feel free to leave a review or send me a PM and I'll be glad to include them and I will also give you a shout out at the beginning of the chapter that features your wish. Sorry for the long A/N but I thought I'd get it all out there :o)**

**~iSam101~**


	2. iFind

**So so so sorry for such a late update but its here now! I hope you enjoy! :o)…clown face!**

**Disclaimer: ….not on me!**

_I moved her curly golden locks out of her Arctic blue eyes and slowly moved in. _

_As I got closer, my breath hitched and soon our lips met ever so slightly but it felt like 10,000 volts of pure electricity coursed through my veins in that one moment. _

_Then all of a sudden she was gone, nowhere to be found. Every thing started to fade away. Then as if on cue…_ I woke up.

That is like the billionth time in a month that I have had that dream. It's always the same one repeatedly.

It's always about her. And 'Who's her?' you ask? Well it is the one and only Samantha Pucket.

I finally realized I loved her around the time dreams started…a month ago.

I sat up in my bed and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

I looked toward my alarm clock and it stated that it was 8:14 AM.

I then glanced out side my window and took in the beaming sunlight shining through.

Since its Saturday and it seems as though I'm not getting back to sleep and knowing my moms already gone for work, I guess I'll go get ready.

I moved the blanket away from my body revealing my red and blue plaid boxers, my white muscle shirt and socked feet.

As I stood from my bed, I wobbled a little from the sudden movement.

I shuffled toward the closet and grabbed some close.

My purple collared, short sleeve button down, black skinny jeans and my dark gray converse.

I gathered it all in to my arms and headed in to the bathroom.

I striped down to my birth suit and hoped into the shower.

After I shut the water off I stepped out of the shower, I grabbed my towel that was hanging on the back of the door and began to dry my hair.

While in the process, I heard a faint knocking. I quickly wrapped the small white towel around my waist and left the steam filled shower room into my bedroom.

As I started to make my way to the living room, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye by my window.

I saw a flash of golden blond hair and an annoyed Puckett face behind the glass on the fire escape. I hurried over and UN did the latches and opened the window.

"Sam…what are you doing here?" I questioned; hoping my excitement wouldn't show through.

"Move and let me in and maybe I'll think about telling you." she said as she forcefully pushed past me and climbed into my room.

She looked horrible. Like she had stayed up all night.

Once she noticed my lack of clothes her jaw dropped and her face turned a brilliant beat red.

"Like what ya see, Puckett?" I asked being al cocky.

"Maybe." she says as she quickly turns around and puts her purple backpack on the side of my bed.

She then sat down and said" Fredbuff…don't you think you should get some clothes on?" She asked. Completely embarrassed.

"Fredbuff?" I questioned as I walked back in to the bathroom to get on the clothes I had picked out earlier.

Once I had gotten dressed, I looked in the mirror. I combed my hair to the side and kind of in to my face for something different.

Then I sprayed Axe **(what ever your preferred scent is: )** all over. I shut off the light and opened the door to find Sam cuddled with my pillow fast asleep.

I moved in closer toward the bed to examine her perfect features.

Her eyelids turned baby pink when the sun light shown through the open window and her rich honey hair moved across her blissfully sleeping face.

As I got closer my foot kicked over her open bag. She stirred a bit but she didn't wake up completely.

As I bent down to pick up the books that had fallen out of the bag, one of the covers caught my eye.

I think its her math book but it has a cover on it with pillow cushion inside so it acts as a pillow…clever Puckett, clever.

I picked up the last note book that had fell and I read the front

_**Sam's 100 and1 wishes…**_

I carefully sat down onto the bed, making sure that I didn't wake Sam, and began to read….

**Sorry if this is to short and once again sorry for the late update but I'm working on the third chapter and it should be up some time this week. Also if you have any wishes you would like put into the story or suggestions on how the story I will surely consider them all. As always R&R!**

**Peace..iSam101 out!**


	3. iRealize

**I know. Its been so long since I've updated any of my stories that I had to go back and re-read them all to see where I had left off. But, as always, I have an excuse. (If you are a new reader and haven't been reading any of my stories up to this point, you can skip to the beginning of this chapter, if you have been reading and just don't care about the story about to be told, you can also skip to the beginning of this chapter) So moving on, As said in the previous chapter, I had been working on the next chapter for this story as well as up coming chapters for not only this story but all of my others as well. One day, after school, I came home to find my mother looking a bit shameful. She explained to me that she had let her friend use my lap top but after walking back into the room with concern because of a loud crash she had heard, she had come to find that her friend had dropped it. So, longer story shortened, I just got it repaired. So I should be on track to getting more chapters up soon. I'm sorry for the wait and also sorry for the long authors note but it was necessary. Also, if you read any other of my stories, the authors note may be the same. Now, on to the story!**

**-Freddie's POV.**

**-Recap- Freddie is reading Sam's wish note book. This chapter starts off with that ****note book.**

**-Chapter three.**

_If anyone finds themselves reading this I suggest you put it down and you will not be beat... badly. This will be kind of a diary. My needs, wants, and wishes will be placed in this note book. They wont be in any order, and I cant tell you how long this will be but 101 sounded like a cool number. It might be like a bucket list... things I need, want and wish to do before I die._

_Well, no better time than now to start sooo..._

_ #1- to get an A in math. All I want is it to be there, just so I can say I got an A in at least one class._

As I was reading this the wheels started turning in my head.I looked over and saw her perfect sleeping face. Electricity (love) was racing through my veins. I could help her with that.

I could help her see she's more than anyone thought. That she's worth something.

That she has someone who cares for her. Her mom... isn't the best. Carly is a great friend but during the many nights that Sam and I stay up on the phone (she gets bored and Carly... lets just say needs her beauty sleep...) she has told me she often feels overshadowed by Carly. I get how she does.

Carly gets the guys, grades, friends, money, home life. Its everything Sam wants and cant have. After looking through her wish book, its easy to tell where she got the ideas for most of her wishes, Carly.

I got up and placed her books back in her bag.

I looked at the time and saw it was 9 o'clock AM. My mom took the long shift today so she'll be home around 11 PM. I looked back over to Sam and realized I would die for this girl.

I would do anything for her. I want to make her feel wanted, needed.

I want to give her all of her wishes and more.

That's what I'll do. Grant her wishes. She doesn't have anyone that would do that for her. I want to be that person. If she finds out I read her 'diary' she may kill me but... I don't care.

**I know this is a short chapter, ****it's more of a filler,**** but more will be up soon. Now that I have my lap top back I can get on the ball again. It seems that the beginning AN is longer than the chapter... sorry! Thanks to all of you who gave me wishes and if anyone else has any they would like to see me use either review or PM me. Byeeeeeee:)**


	4. iGet an A

**So, it's been a while. This time my excuse is school. With all of the end of the year chiz going on, I really never found time to write. But, I'm back now so... yea. I really hope it stays that way.**

**Freddie's POV-**

When I walked into school I saw Sam and Carly. They were standing by their lockers having a convo.

"Hola Chicas!" I said, greeting them.

It was followed with a "Hey." and a "Sup". Then they both went back to their previous conversation.

"I studied all night for our math final today." Carly said. Sam nodded in agreement shut her locker.

"I just don't get all of the hype about math though. When are we ever going to use algebra?" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"You may not use it later in life but people who want to become famous scientists need it." Carly remarked.

"Eh, whatever. I'm off to English. Bye Carly, See ya Fred bag." She said throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Carly and I started walking off toward Science.

"She needs to get it through her head that she needs to get her grades up. We're in Sophomore year, and in two weeks we'll be three months away from our junior year. Sam needs to realize there's not much time left to slack around." Carly ended her speech.

"Believe me, she gets it." I said in a whisper.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I said dismissing her question.

~Break~

***After School***

Sam and I were standing by our lockers when Carly came running around the corner.

"Um, what's wrong Carls?" Sam asked her best friend.

"It's whats right!" she said excitedly. "I got a 125 out of 120 on the math final!"

Sam slammed her locker closed. "You even got the extra credit?"

"Yes! Well, what did you get Sam?" Carly asked.

"Oh you know. That one grade, with that one number. But hey! I've got to go so, see ya later."

Sam exclaimed, making a mad dash for the door.

"What was up with that? Eh, whatever. Sam is Sam. So, are you coming over to work on the Science project tonight?" She asked me.

I snapped my attention away from the doors Sam had run out of and looked towards Carly.

"Not tonight. I've got to... Be somewhere else!" I said. "See ya around Carls!" I said turning with a smile.

Carly watched after Freddie as he ran out the way Sam had gone.

"Weird." She said and just continued to put her books into her locker.

~Break~

"Sam wait up!" I yelled after her.

She stopped and turned back.

"What do you want Fredhead?" She asked.

"Sam don't freak out or run away because I have one question." I said.

"And it is...?" She said, getting annoyed.

"What did you get on the math test? And give a honest answer." I asked.

She had a look on her face that looked like it was debating on telling me.

Instead of speaking she just grabbed down into her bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and then shoved it in my face.

"I flunked. Again." She said, with a look of annoyance.

"Sam... this was one of the biggest parts of your grade. It's going to be hard to get back up." I said looking at the test that had a red F circled on the top.

I remember Sam saying she hated teachers using red markers when grading because it made her think of the teacher having to sacrifice an animal and using its blood to grade her paper.

"And you think I don't know that?" She questioned me. "Look, I already talked to Mrs. Zimmermen and she said I could retake it next week. She said she'll take the best score between the two." Sam confessed.

"Well ya know what? I can help you." I said offering my assistance.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. I don't need help from you." She said starting back up on her walk home.

"Come on Sam! I could help you get an A!" After I said that she stopped in her tracks.

I knew that would do it.

She turned back towards me. "And no one hears that you helped me?"

"Not a soul." I say.

"Fine." She said and turned to start walking again. "You coming?"

"Oh! Right." I said, following her.

~Break~

"No Sam , look. Slope is Rise over run." I say, trying to be patient with this girl. We've been going over this same concept for a half hour and she still doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"I want to rise and run!" She said walking over to the fridge. "Don't see why we need this!"

"Well the Man thinks we do so until you become president, you have to know this." I say, trying to reason with her.

"You want anything?" she sighed.

"Eh, Peppy Cola?" I asked.

"Yep, Well let get back to this so mama can get her A." she said sitting back down with our drinks.

~Break~

***Next week, Retake day. After School.* **

"So she said you could see your grade after school?" I asked Sam as we walked into the Math Department to Mrs. Zimmermen's class room.

"Hello Sam. Freddie." Mrs. Zimmerman said nodding in my direction with a smile.

I gave a small wave and stayed by the door as Sam walked up to her desk.

"Hi Mrs. Z." Sam replied.

"I bet you want to know your test score!" Mrs Zimmerman said walking over to a filing cabinet across the room and pulled out a file.

"Just a little." Sam said with a small chuckle; being polite.

She took out a paper, this time graded in purple, and handed it to Sam.

"You did very well Miss Puckett." Mrs. Z said, smiling.

"A 117?" Sam jumped up and gave Mrs. Zimmerman a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Thank yourself. See what happens when you stick to the studying and don't get discouraged?"

"Well, I have Freddie over there to thank for that. He helped me study for this thing." Sam said with a smile.

Wow. She actually gave me credit. "No Sam, this is all you. You put in the work."

"Well thank you any way." she said turning around and giving me an unexpected hug.

**Well that's the fourth chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm really going to try and update more, sorry for the delay. I'm still taking ideas for Wishes/wants so either PM me your ideas or just review. Thanks, R&R, Byeeeeeee:) **


End file.
